Heroes Of Olympus: The New Hero
by Aroissa
Summary: This is my new story about The Heros Of Olympus but Percy does not lose his memory or go missing. ***CONTAINS SPOILERS***
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone :) Its Been a while. Anyway This is going to be my first Percy Jackson Story and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do You Think Rick Riordan spends all of his time on fanfiction? I didn't think so.**

* * *

It had been 6 months since the defeat of Kronos. Percy was pacing around the floor of his cabin wondering, how he could tell Annabeth what he just saw in his dream.

There had been three half bloods. Three half bloods in one school. Very unusual. He had seen them on a school bus headed toward the Grand Canyon.

There were two boys and a girl. The shorter boy had brown eyes and black hair and was watching the girl. The girl had brown hair and appeared to be trying to convince one of the boys something. She looked worried. The third demigod had blond hair and blue eyes and looked rather confused.

He had a strange sense of power to him. Percy thought he may be a child of one of the big three. He had said "I don't remember..." to the girl just before Percy woke up.

Percy knew that he needed to save the half bloods. He decided to tell Chiron. He walked out of the door and started toward the big house. On the way there Annabeth caught up to him.

"hey." she said. "you look troubled."

Percy went to respond and say something like _its nothing I'm just wondering how we will finish with the repairs before summer starts._ But she would see right through him.

Percy then sighed and told her his dream. Annabeth slightly paled.

"I had a similar dream." she paused. "We need to help them. I have a feeling whatever is waiting for them at the Grand Canyon isn't a welcoming guide." Percy agreed. "But first." he stated "we need to talk to Chiron." So they headed up to the big house to talk to Chiron.

* * *

They spoke with Chiron and he agreed that they should help the demigods. So they took the flying chariot and Percy called Blackjack and Porkpie. Percy would ride on Blackjack while Anabeth would be steering the chariot. Seconds later Blackjack and Porkpie landed next to Percy. "Yo, Boss?" Blackjack neighed.

"Where to?" "The Grand Canyon." Percy answered. "To pick up some stray demigods." He then climbed on Blackjack's back and flew toward the sky with Annabeth in tow.

* * *

When they arrived at The Grand Canyon Percy saw the three kids laying on the skywalk looking exhausted. The black haired boy was pointing toward them.

Percy hopped of Blackjack and ran toward the kids.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked them.

"Yeah.." said the girl. "Yeah were fine.. But wait who are you and what were those things?"

By now Annabeth was standing next to him. "_Venti_." Said the blond boy. "Storm spirits."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "You mean _anemoi thuellai_? That's the Greek term. Who are you and what happened?"

The blond boy, Jason apparently, explained that he woke up on the bus with no memory and then the storm spirits attacked he also told them how he saved Piper, the girl, by flying.

"_Di immortals_." Percy cursed. "I was afraid of this. We need to take them to Chiron."

The other boy, Leo, stood up. "Wait who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase we will explain more on the way to camp." Percy then climbed on to Blackjack while Annabeth helped the three demigods into the chariot.

* * *

** A/N I hope you enjoyed! I would have made it longer but I thought that was a good little cliffhanger to end it at and I don't know If anyone likes this story or wants me to continue it. So If you enjoyed Please Review so I know If I should Continue. I might do a chapter in Jason's POV Also Fill free to leave suggestions. Hopefully I don't miss anything Important But fill free to correct me if i'm wrong. :P Anyway... REVIEW!**

**-Minnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Guys I Am Back! I am Writing this just after I post the first chapter so I can't thank anyone for reviews yet :P Anyway Chapter 2: Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the PJO series? I didn't think so.**

**(Jason POV)**

After a morning full of Storm spirits, losing his memory and flying horses Jason should have been losing his mind. Unfortunately he couldn't remember anything. He stood in the back of the chariot with Piper and Leo behind Annabeth. Percy was flying beside them on a black Pegasus. Meanwhile Leo was being annoying as usual. _Was he usually annoying? _Jason had no clue. Anyway Leo was saying. "This is so cool." As he spit a pegasus feather out of his mouth. "But where are we going?"

"A safe place." Annabeth answered. "The only safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood"

"Half meaning what?" Piper questioned. "She means demigods half mortal half god." Jason said

Annabeth looked back and stared at him "You seem to know a lot Jason. But yes Demigods. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Percy is a son of Poseidon, God of the seas."

Leo stared at Percy. "That must be so cool. Do you have any powers being a child of one of the big three?"

"Actually Yes." Percy answered. "I can control and breathe under water and I can communicate with horses."

Percy's pegesus neighed. But Percy seemed to understand it. "And pegasi but…"

Percy didn't get to finish. "Blackjack No!" Percy shouted.

Blackjack was now spinning through the air out of control. It seemed as though the wind was pushing only them.

At one point Percy fell off of Blackjack and plummeted toward the earth. Blackjack dove straight after him and Percy landed on Blackjack.

The wind seemed to subside. Percy flew back to their chariot.

"As I was saying. I usually can't fly anywhere but on pegasi." They all stared in awe at Percy. Except Annabeth who was rolling her eyes.

"Wait." Leo interrupted. "Why can't you fly anywhere?"

Percy looked up at the sky. "Well my LEAST FAVORITE UNCLE Zeus doesn't like me very much, so if I were on an airplane he would probably strike me out of the sky with his Master Bolt."

Annabeth glared at Percy. "I don't think it is wise to insult Lord Zeus in his domain." The sky thundered and lightning struck down on the wheel of the chariot. It caught on fire.

"Now do you see what you did Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth shouted.

"Oh calm down Annabeth just fly over the lake." Percy told her. They were now descending rapidly toward the lake.

"I really hope you are a son of Poseidon." Leo yelled.

Percy dove after them. He raised his hand and water shot up from the lake catching their chariot, giving them a soft landing in the water and the current pushed them toward land. "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Annabeth shouted. Percy Cringed at the sound of his full name and actually looked rather scared. Annabeth was soaking wet holding her dagger and stomping toward Percy. Jason couldn't blame him. She did look rather scary.

* * *

**(Percy's POV)**

"Annabeth…. You don't want to do this." I said pretending to be scared. Annabeth seemed to buy it. "And why is that?" Annabeth replied with a dangerously quiet voice.

By now the whole camp was here and everyone was watching me and Annabeth. Every single one of them was smirking at me. I decided they needed some entertainment.

"Because…" I said slowly backing toward the lake. "This will happen."

Just then I got that familiar tugging in my gut and a stream of water shot out of the lake dousing Annabeth with water. Annabeth was fuming. I needed an escape route. I whistled. "Blackjack a little help here." I called.

Then Blackjack appeared and I jumped on his back. I was now circling a very angry Annabeth in the sky.

"PERSEUS JACKSON SO HELP THE GODS, I WILL KILL YOU!" Annabeth screamed.

"Aw come on Annabeth you know you love me." Annabeth was still glaring at me.

"Fine. Annabeth If I dry you off will you not kill me?" I asked.

"I make no promises." She replied. "Fair Enough." Reluctantly I waved my hand and she dried off. I also took a ball of water from the lake and shaped in into a rose. It was hovering in front of her. "Do you accept my apology?" I asked her. "Fine." She muttered taking the rose. "Just this time Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**(Piper's POV)**

Piper sighed. She wished she had someone that could be as romantic and annoying as Percy. She used to have Jason. But his memories were wiped and he didn't even remember her. Maybe she could win him over a second time.

**A/N Hope You Enjoyed. Of course If You Did enjoy Please review. Even If you didn't like it Please Reivew**

**-Minnie**


End file.
